User talk:BlankyXP
Hai thar! Welcome to the Blanky person thingy's Talk page! D: You're here either to like...TALK TO ME...or you is eavesdropping. e.e Either way, go do your ugly business...wutevahhh. It don't matter to me. On the right of this thingy, you can see Leaf being awesome, but the important thing there (Leaf is still important but...wutevahhh) is the archives. They has old messages, and once my Talk page has reached 75 topics or the template count on this dang page "has exceeded", I will archive it and this page is gonna be all sparkly and clean and empty and stuff. And then people will be competin' for TOTPD. Excuse me, Animal Crossing Community reference. DON'T POST ANYTHIN' IN THE ARCHIVES, OR I WILL DEFINITELY SHOOT YOU. NO MERCY. AND WITH BAZOOKAS! And rifles. Anywayz...um...I dunno... If you're requestin' a Sim, make sure you're followin' the outline. I shall repaste the outline just for your ugly convenience so you won't have to keep going back to dat page...hooray. o.o ---- *'Eyes.' Give the exact shape and color, and if applicable, list examples of Sims that may have that as well. *'Hair style and color.' Like the eyes, give any examples of Sims that you know that have it, if ugly applicable, my friend. *'Skin color', brudda. White, tan, or black. No green, I know when you be lyin', my friend. *'Mouth.' Again, list examples if flippin' applicable plox. *'Outfit description.' It'd also be purty cool of you included the location of the outfit too. Not needed if you want to test my memory of the outfit locations. e.e Again, EXAMPLES IF NEEDED, MAAAN! *'Face tattoos your Sim may have.' Like, you know, freckles. The star on mah Sim's face. The pretty rainbow on Bean's face. You don't have to mention this if you don't have any, obviousleh. *'Accessories.' A nerd? Got glasses? Tryin' to be gangsta and look like a JD with Chaz's glasses? You gotta tell me, maaan! You gotta. =' I apologize for the sudden gangsta accent. *'Background.' Like, where do you want your Sim to be in the pic? Don't matter? I'll take a pic directly from Create-A-Sim then. Want your Sim to be next to another Sim in particular if you want them somewhere? ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- Gift Boxes }} poll do a poll on favorite Ginny costume: pirate, sheriff, or fire cheif poll do a poll on favorite Ginny costume: pirate, sheriff, or fire chief :O Dramamanman messages Yay! Now meh is happy. (LOL, this is almost gettin' to the archive point again! LOL)Anywayz, give me a link to the GsmeSpot MySims Agents Trailer with Spencah in it (HE AM GEEK)}} Leaf PLEASE PUT THE MYSIM KINGDOM TAB BACK FOR LEAF D: Theory Wanna know the gossip? Leaf In Agents :-( sorry here new userpic Tomatoes, Dolphins, and the String Theory Virus Online Hey, Blanky are You Online on MySims PC --BestEEnEFan 05:42, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Ok i'm Online Now --BestEEnEFan 03:39, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Chatbox Case 4! Morcubus' Role Hi Leaf Pic Gift Boxes MySims Agents Comic-Video-Thingy Tabz Back to Gift Boxes }} Unused images GREETINGS EARTHLING. I notice we got a lot of unused pics. Maybe take a look and delete some? (keep character pix though). Aiight. -- 01:01, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Request hi Hi I.D.E.A. after installing 1 ive just started my nickname is jacko whats yours going im going to play mysim now so see you later--Jackr12 18:25, 7 August 2009 (UTC)jackr12 Hi...Again